


Protection

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ heard a key turn in the lock.  Her first reaction was to freeze and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the Simon Donovan story line was lame af. But that doesnt mean I wouldnt use it to play with my OTP. It also helped me introduce one of my favorite OCs of all time, Special Agent Bill Grayson with the Secret Service.

“And you were going to tell me about this when?”

Leo stormed into CJ’s office and closed the door. CJ looked out at Carol through the window and the assistant shrugged. Leo turned to close the blinds, nearly sending them crashing to the floor.

“Tell you what?” CJ asked.

“Tell me what! CJ, someone threatened your life. You tried to keep Donna quiet but she told me.”

CJ sighed.

“Leo, I made an unsavory comment about Saudi Arabia…its just to shut me up. I’m not going to take as seriously as you and Josh have.”

“Well then I’m glad I'm here. The President and I want Ron Butterfield…”

“No Leo, I'm not going to live my life under constant Secret Service protection. I refuse…”

“You cannot refuse. You have no choice.”

“Leo…”

“Someone threatened to kill you CJ; do you understand the gravity of that? It’ll be Rosslyn times three, a constant threat. This nut could be watching you right now.”

“I seriously think that everyone is making too much of this. Weirdoes e-mail me all the time.”

“Ron showed me the e-mail; this is different. The conversation is over. You're getting more detail. They’re not going to kill my wife, who happens to be pregnant, on my watch.”

“I can refuse it. We have agents Leo. I am not the President and I don’t want to be surrounded by guys in suits with guns.”

Leo sighed, obviously exasperated.

“We’ll talk about this later; I have a thing at the DOD. You really need to stop and see the validity of this threat.” Leo walked out of the room but was back immediately. “I love you so much and I would die if something happened to you and the baby and I could have stopped it.”

He left again and CJ damned him for pulling the ‘I would die if something happened to you’ card.

“Carol?”

“Yeah?” she stuck her head in the door.

“Get Ron Butterfield on the phone.”

“Actually, he is in with the President and they both want to see you.” Carol replied.

“I am going to kill Josh and Donna.” CJ muttered as she walked to the Oval Office.

***

CJ sat in bed trying not to let the fear seep into her bloodstream. Suddenly her house seemed gigantic, and every dark corner was foreign. Whoever this person was he was privy to her every move…she saw the pictures that afternoon. He knew where she liked to take her niece Hogan for lunch; he knew what time she left her house in the morning. He even got close enough to get pictures of her kissing her husband outside the gates of the White House. How could something so ominous be so close and you not feel it?

CJ shivered, pulling the covers tighter around her. Where was Leo? She did not want to be alone right now. There were six Secret Service agents keeping the house secure…she drew the line at having them trample through the place while she was inside. Visions of bad actions films, where villains with Russian or British accents shot the police detail and pillage the house, ran through her head. She shivered again and turned on the TV. A mediocre movie on Lifetime would take her mind off being raped, mutilated, and murdered.

The phone rang and CJ picked it up quickly. This better be Leo saying he was coming home.

“Hello.”

“Hey.”

It was Toby and he was doing his best not to sound nervous. Oh God, what had happened now?

“Toby? Is everything alright?”

“I left Leo at the office. I thought you were home alone and…”

“Are you calling to check up on me?” CJ asked.

“No. I just knew you were alone and that your imagination tends to run wild when you are afraid.”

“That is not true.” CJ lied. “I am not afraid Toby.”

“Yeah. Do you still want to kill some time with me?” he asked.

“Of course I do. He has pictures.”

“I know, Josh told me. I guess you took the extra detail.”

“The President, Ron Butterfield, and my husband gave me no choice. I hate having the cavalry surround me all the time. You know I need my space.”

“Your space is not worth you ever getting hurt.” Toby replied. “Don’t try to duck these guys CJ.”

“OK, now you sound like Agent Donovan. I won't, I already promised Leo.”

“Promise me.” Toby said.

“I promise. I don’t want to get hurt either…some of the e-mails are frightening.”

There was silence on the line. CJ cleared her throat.

“Toby, Tobus, are you still there?”

“Yeah. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He said.

“I know. I love you too Toby.”

CJ heard a key turn in the lock. Her first reaction was to freeze and then hide, but it was fleeting. The agents weren’t so inept that they would let someone get through the front door.

“Leo’s home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight CJ.”

“Goodnight.”

She hung up the phone and focused on the movie. It was something with Meredith Baxter and Swoosie Kurtz…no doubt someone was having an affair.

“Hey.” Leo walked into the room.

CJ held out her arms to him. Leo sat on the bed and embraced her.

“Are you alright, CJ? Baby, you're trembling.”

“I am not.” She replied, holding him tighter.

“OK.”

Leo kissed her neck before pulling himself from her.

“You only watch Lifetime when you're trying to distract yourself.” He said as he got up from the bed.

CJ watched him when he began to undress.

“I didn’t want to fall asleep until you came home.” She said. “All those agents outside…”

“What about them?”

“I know that they are supposed to keep me safe, but they make me feel like a target.”

“Yeah. I know you’ve been giving Simon Donovan a hard time.” Leo said.

“Oh my God! Did he complain to you or to Ron?”

Leo looked at her. He was only in his boxers and that alone was enough to make her smile.

“Does he look like the type that would do something like that CJ? Contrary to its size, the White House is a small place…it got back to me.”

“It’s uncomfortable, that’s all.” CJ grumbled. “The only man I want that close to me is you.”

Leo climbed into bed and picked up the phone.

“Its McGarry, we’re both in for the night. In the bedroom, the rest of the house is silent.”

CJ rested her head on his chest. Leo put his arm around her shoulder.

“I would get you a female agent but for your height Ron thought male agents would be better. Do you really not like Donovan?”

CJ shook her head.

“He’s a nice guy, I guess. This confinement is driving me bonkers.”

Leo turned slightly, kissing her cheek.

“What was it you were saying about only wanting me close to you?” Leo asked.

“I thought you would make it back to that eventually.” CJ smiled. “How tall are you anyway?”

“5’6” or 7”. Is there a short joke coming up?”

CJ shook her head, laughing.

“I love you Leo.”

***

CJ arched her back as Leo thrust deeper inside of her. She moaned as his hand slid down her neck, followed by his tongue.

“Oh God! Leo!”

As usual, the sound of his name called in ecstasy drove him on. He gently bit her nipple….CJ thought she would die from the pleasure. It was replaced by fear when someone burst into the front door. Leo immediately pulled out and used his body to shield CJ’s, which was curled up into a ball.

“Leo, the covers!” she exclaimed.

He pulled the covers over them as the McGarry house erupted into chaos.

“Mr. McGarry!” one of the agents shouted.

‘The basement is secure.’ CJ heard a crackled voice on a walkie-talkie. ‘The kitchen and den are secure.’

“Mr. McGarry!”

“We’re in the bedroom Bill.”

The door burst open and the overhead lights came on. CJ squinted though she could see nothing for her husband’s body on top of hers and a blanket covering her head. Bill was talking on the walkie-talkie.

“I have Marksman and Flamingo.” He said. “They do not appear to be harmed. Is anyone hurt?”

“No.” CJ whimpered. “Please get out of my bedroom.”

“Stop it Claudia Jean.” Leo said calmly as Bill sniffed around.

“I just have to secure the perimeter Mrs. McGarry and then I will step out. It will only take a moment.”

CJ was crying, not sure if it was fear or utter humiliation.

“The bedroom is clear.” Bill said. “I will step out into the hallway Mr. McGarry…we need to talk.”

“Yeah. Thank you Bill.”

The agent went out and closed the door. Leo climbed off CJ but she remained in ball form. He ran his fingers through her hair, tried to stop the tears.

“I have to go and talk to them.” Leo said.

“I don’t want to be alone in here.” She whispered and he hardly heard her.

“There will be an agent on that door until I come back.” He kissed her.

Leo threw on pajama pants, a robe, and left the room. CJ cried for a while and then got out of the bed. She put on one of Leo’s tee shirts from the closet and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for him. Dammit, she had to stop shaking. What she really needed was a stiff drink. She and Leo never kept alcohol in the house…not even beer. There was no way she was sleeping tonight without an alcohol chaser.

“I brought you a drink.” Leo said. “I didn’t want to but I know you need this.”

CJ looked at him with puffy, but grateful eyes.

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

“It’s cooking sherry, so you can't savor it. Just drink it CJ.”

CJ did as he told her. Oh God, it tasted worse than cough syrup. Leo rinsed out the glass and left it on the dresser.

“What happened?” she asked, pulling in her knees to her chest.

Leo looked at her and she looked like a scared girl. Dammit, he hated what this was doing to her.

“Something broke the perimeter.” He said. “They acted fast and I’m glad of that.”

“What broke the perimeter?”

“They still don’t know, but Bill said it was broken in three places. He is toying with us.”

“He knows how to get close to our house Leo.” CJ said.

“Do you see why we have to take this seriously?” he asked, sitting down beside her. “This guy has every intention of hurting you. None of us are going to let that happen.”

CJ nodded, though she felt violated. Leo pulled her into his arms.

“This is the safest place for us to be right now CJ. You have got to get some sleep; are you going to be able to sleep?”

CJ shrugged because she really had no idea. All she could think about right now is what might have happened if the agents weren’t there.

“Which agents are in the house?” she asked as Leo turned out the lights. CJ held him tight.

“Dwyer and McFarlane. We still have four agents around the perimeter. Forget about it…rest now.”

“Forget about it. They burst into our bedroom while we were making love Leo!”

CJ used the shrill, irrational tone. Leo had to bring her down before she popped a blood vessel. He put both hands on her shoulders.

“Would you rather be dead?” he asked. “It is their job to protect you, and me, no matter what and they are professionals. They are not going to let anything happen to you, naked or fully dressed. Yes, it was a bit embarrassing but at least Toby, Josh, and Sam did not have to see your bullet-riddled body on the news. Or mine for that matter.”

“Leo!”

“I know that you understand that the benefits far outweigh the embarrassment.” He said.

CJ nodded, burying her face in his chest.

“Just rest CJ…it will be tomorrow before you know it.”

***

A little over a week later CJ sat in Toby’s office watching the US Women’s Soccer team in an exhibition match with Brazil. It was almost World Cup time and that was exciting…soccer was one of the only sports CJ really understood. If the ball got into the net, the team scored a point. They should all be that easy to comprehend.

“I am far from used to being shadowed.” She said. “Leo’s bullet-riddled body analogy really got to me though.”

“As well it should have.” Toby said.

“I feel as if I am constantly being watched Toby, by the good guys and the bad guys.”

“I’m sorry.”

CJ looked into Toby’s soft brown eyes and knew that he was. She sighed, gathering up her trash.

“I have to get back to my office. I would offer for us to have dinner tonight but it would be a big party.”

“We can eat here.” Toby reasoned.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

CJ walked out of the office. Simon followed her through the bullpen and down the hall. He stood outside of her office, trying to ignore Carol as she checked him out. CJ beckoned him into her office.

“Please close the door.” She said.

Simon did, and stood in front of it. She liked his posture…he was a tall man and that made her feel safe. He also had sexy blue eyes. CJ suddenly felt like she as in a Tom Selleck movie. Oh God, she could not think of anyone sexier than Tom Selleck. Then she felt guilty because her husband was rather short, though that was not his fault.

“Is there a problem ma’am?” Simon asked.

“OK, you have got to stop calling me that. Call me Mrs. McGarry if you have too, even if it makes me sound like a kindergarten teacher. It is still better than ma’am is. Please.”

“Is there a problem Mrs. McGarry?”

“It has been brought to my attention that I have been less than cordial to you since you started on this detail.” CJ said.

Simon smirked but said nothing.

“You're smirking Simon…careful or it could be misconstrued as a smile.”

He smiled.

“I know it is your job to tail me, and you are good at it. Its not you that makes me uncomfortable, it is the 4 new friends I’ve gained since this started and the surrendering of my freedom.”

“I do understand Mrs. McGarry. My intent is not to cramp your style; it is to keep you alive.”

“I know, and I appreciate it. So we can just try to be friendlier with one another, well I can try not to be such a pain in the ass. Thanks Simon.”

“I would like to see you friendlier; you frown too much.”

“Someone is trying to kill me. It’s not funny.” CJ replied.

“You have a pretty smile.” Simon said.

“Thank you. I had no idea you noticed those things.”

“I notice everything; it’s my job.”

“Yeah, well, I like the fact that you're tall.” She said.

Simon smiled again and so did CJ.

“You better get back to your post. It’s bad enough to have four men tailing me I don’t need rumors circulating.”

“You're not worried about rumors Mrs. McGarry.” He said.

Why did he always speak with such confidence? CJ shook her head in response to his statement.

“No. Thank you again.”

He nodded, smiled, and went back outside the door. CJ smiled to herself, going back to the mountain of work on her desk.

***

“I'm wearing the Vera Wang tonight.” CJ said.

Her hand covered Leo’s; she slipped her fingers in his.

“Hmm.”

“What’s up with you McGarry? You are distracted like you just lost your best friend.”

“You're my best friend…don’t say that.” Leo replied.

“Don’t deflect. Is something wrong?”

Charlie walked over, preventing Leo from answering.

“He’s waiting for you Leo.” Charlie said.

Leo stood from his chair. He looked at his wife; she was wearing the ‘this is not over by a long shot’ look. He gave her a weary smile.

“Please Claudia Jean, let it drop.” He said. “I'm fine.”

Something in his voice said that he was not fine but that it was not up for discussion. She hated that he sometimes had to keep things from her, even if she had gotten used to it a long time ago. It went with the territory and usually Leo did not wear it around his shoulders like a sweater. This must be big. It would probably be better for CJ just to forget it or it would give her a migraine. No one wanted a migraine while wearing Vera Wang. She got up from her seat and decided to goof around with Toby and Sam. Simon Donovan followed her.

“Hey Magnum.” She said smiling. “I think I am safe on Air Force One.”

“I need to keep the perimeter tight ma…Mrs. McGarry.”

“OK.”

***

Both Leo and CJ were in their own private worlds. While the President was knee deep into his reelection campaign his Chief of Staff and Press Secretary were trying to get their heads straight. It had been three weeks since the fateful trip to New York. Simon Donovan was dead. CJ’s stalker was in custody but Simon was dead. Maybe it would not have hurt as much if he had died taking a potshot at the bastard. Instead it was a bodega robbery while CJ sat watching a play she could have cared less if she ever saw. He was not supposed to die like that…it was not supposed to be senseless.

As for Leo, she had no idea what was bothering him. He was slowly coming out of it; the fact that she was safe now helped. He tried to talk to her a couple of times about Simon but she clammed up. She cried a lot, something she hated to do, but she liked Simon more than she let on. There was nothing overtly sexual there; maybe it was a crush. It was hard not to have a crush on a tall guy with sexy eyes whose job it was to shield your body from harm.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

CJ looked at her husband standing in the doorway and smiled at him.

“It is 8:45 on a Thursday.” She replied. “The question is are you ready to go.”

“I said to hell with everything. There is a room at the Hotel George waiting for us.”

“Oh Leo, that’s perfect.”

He nodded, coming into the office.

“Lewis dropped off our bags. I was thinking room service, a long bath, and making love until I collapse…which shouldn’t take too long.”

“Don’t you have to be in early tomorrow?” CJ asked.

“I scheduled staff for nine. Carol rescheduled your staff for 9:30.”

“I could kiss you honey.”

“That really was the plan. Come on, let’s go.”

CJ stuffed some things into her briefcase that Leo removed.

“No work tonight.” He said.

He took her briefcase and CJ put her purse on her shoulders. She stopped to say goodnight to the guys and the McGarrys made their way to the exit.

“Is the President alright with you leaving like this?” she asked.

“He’s fine. As soon as we pass the gate there will be no more White House talk until morning.”

CJ slipped her hand in his; he would get no argument from her tonight. It was a cool Washington evening. They would walk the three blocks to the hotel. The agents were not thrilled about it but since the stalker was now in custody there was no overt threat to Flamingo’s life.

“I think I want ice cream.” CJ said.

“Are you having cravings already? Room service will have it.”

CJ bumped Leo’s shoulder and he smiled.

“If it is double chocolate with sprinkles,” he said. “We’re sharing.”

They went into the hotel and straight up to their room. Their three agents lingered behind. CJ wondered what they really did all night.

“What’s first?” Leo asked. “Bath or dinner?”

“I’m not very hungry right now, except for ice cream.” CJ replied. “Run a bath Leo.”

***

CJ slipped the last spoonful of double chocolate ice cream between Leo’s lips. He savored it as it slid down his throat. She put the bowl on the nightstand, lying back on the mound of pillows. They had a relaxing bath, a small dinner, and ice cream. Leo rested his head on CJ’s shoulder, his hand on her stomach.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I am telling you that was the best ice cream I have probably ever had in my life.” She said.

Leo smiled.

“I have to agree with you.” He replied.

CJ turned on her side and toyed with the string that held Leo’s bathrobe together.

“How do you always know when I need this?” she asked.

“Because I love you.” He caressed her cheek and ran his finger down under her chin. “The past month has been hard on both of us but we made it through.”

CJ nodded, it was more than the past month. It started with the monumental flub to the press about Haiti and it only went down hill from there. Subpoenas, the House of Representatives, Leo’s near confession about October 30, Bruno Gianelli and the guerilla reelection tactics, presidential censure, the First Lady giving up her license, Simon Donovan. There were nuggets of victory in between that hardly made it worth it.

“Now is the time to start thinking of the next stage in our lives.” Leo said.

“I have no idea about any of that.” CJ said, untying his robe. “I am focusing solely on right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” She pushed the robe off his shoulders and ran her hands across his chest.

“I am so glad that you're safe.” He kissed her mouth.

Leo slipped his hand into her robe, tickling her flushed skin. CJ closed her eyes as he pressed his lips on her. She took off her own robe; she was beyond ready for this. Having so many agents in her home, and the first fiasco that brought them there, made CJ uncomfortable having sex in the McGarry residence. Leo was a patient man where his wife was concerned…he never pushed more on her than she could handle. He was just happy that her life was no longer in danger. Never did he let on how frightened he was that something was going to happen to her when that stalker put her in his sights.

CJ hummed softly as Leo kissed down her stomach and the inside of her thigh. She arched her back, his mouth knew exactly where she wanted and needed to be touched. She put her hand on the back of his head to push him further.

“Oh God,” she groaned. “Oh God.”

Leo gripped her hips, pulling her down. She grabbed the sheets, shouting his name with her release. His body slid on top of hers like a silk sheet. CJ put one arm around his back as she kissed his neck.

“I missed that.” She said. “One month is too long…promise me we’ll never let that much time go by again.”

“I can do that.” He replied. “Though in a couple of months we are going to have to come up with some new methods.”

Leo lifted CJ’s thigh, positioning himself to make love. She put her leg around him.

“You have the most amazing long legs Mrs. McGarry.” He whispered in her ear.

CJ smiled. She reached down to take hold of him, leading him to her center. Leo was rough when he thrust inside of her. He was up on the palms of his hands, talking to her as he always did. He liked to tell her how beautiful her body was; how much she turned him on; and other dirty things that used to make CJ blush in the early stages of their relationship.

“Leo, I’m coming!”

She gripped his shoulders, but Leo took hold of both of her wrists and held them tightly on either side of her head. CJ opened her eyes.

“Too rough?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“No…perfect.”

Her orgasm pulsed through her like a current of electricity, shocking Leo and taking him to his zenith. He sighed relief and wrapped his arms around her back. CJ tickled her fingers down his spine, placing tiny kisses all over his neck.

“I love hotel sex.” He whispered.

“See to me I could really care less where we are as long as you're willing.” She said.

Leo turned his head to look at her.

“That’s poetry baby.” He replied.

CJ’s face broke out in a huge smile before he kissed her mouth. He shifted his body onto the bed and CJ rested against him. There was a bit of a lull right now but the reelection was getting ready to come into the home stretch. She knew the next roller coaster ride was right around the corner, maybe waiting for her in her office tomorrow morning. CJ held tight to Leo, suddenly feeling as if she were falling.

“Are you alright CJ?” he asked.

She nodded, closing her eyes. Leo rubbing her back was better than a lullaby. Let the world fall apart tomorrow, and quite possibly it would, tonight she was sleeping peacefully in her husband’s arms.

***


End file.
